Time Stands Still
by Aindel S. Druida
Summary: The final battle has come. The Death Eaters have gathered against Hogwarts. Will any survive the apocalyptic struggle between good and evil? Old summary was erased.
1. Light Fails

A/N: I know.  I said I would never write anything but humor.  However, my plot bunnies had an angsty relative visit for an extended period of time (damn morbid family), and he decided to take over the fan fiction side of my brain.  Sadly enough, I DO have a side of my brain devoted to fan fiction.  I used this song because the story idea "hit" me while I was listening to it, and it sort of mirrors the situation.  Except the witches and wizards AREN'T the Noldor elves, and Harry, last time I checked, ISN'T Fëanor.  I must warn you that if I run out of ideas, this fic will be discontinued.

Disclaimer:  Wish the hell I owned some of these characters, but I don't.  Jo does (Damn her!).  _Time Stands Still (At the Iron Hill)_ is owned by that lovely group known as Blind Guardian.  Those of you who have read my other fic, Wrong Turn, are familiar with them because of _Nightfall_ in chapter 4.  The candle thing kind of came from a Redwall book, Lord Brocktree, I think.  It might have been Salamandastron.  Meh.  Whatever.

         Chapter 1 

                                                    _Light fails at dawn_

_                                                     The moon is gone_

_                                             And deadly the night reigns_

                                                              Deceit 

            The heavy clouds that lay thick across the sky permitted no light to be shed upon the ground in front of the castle.  The only light to be seen was the flickering of the torches lining the halls of Hogwarts, and the candles held by every member of the crowd on the edge of the grounds. Shadows flickered in the dimness, small movements of anticipation and anxiousness.  Hogwarts appeared strong in the darkness, but both those in and out knew that it retained little of its former strength.  The castle had been worn down over the past few years by the ceaseless attacks from the Death Eaters.

            Inside Hogwarts, those remaining of the Order were pacing the halls.  In the past three years since the rebirth of the Dark Lord, they had lost so many brave souls.  Arabella Figg had been killed less than two months ago while out on a mission to save a group of muggles being tortured by the supporters of Voldemort.  Mundugus Fletcher had not been killed directly by a supporter of the Dark Lord; he drowned in the ocean when his broom malfunctioned on his way to Ireland to contact the Minister of Magic there.  There had been six that died during the first attack two years ago, three more were murdered as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, and nine lay dead on the fields of Scotland, where the previous great battle had taken place.  Minerva McGonagall glanced out the window at the numerous candles before walking briskly to the Headmaster's office.

            "Bean sprout," McGonagall said impatiently.  The gargoyle jumped aside to allow her passage to the staircase.  She walked up the stairs and entered into the circular office.  Albus Dumbledore lay on the bed inside the office, pale and unmoving.  He had been drained of almost all of his strength in the previous battle, and he was now nearly on his deathbed.  He only carried on his life to give the Order encouragement and advice.  He had given up his position as Head of the Order of the Phoenix, and no longer planned the complicated raids and battles.  Dumbledore barely had the strength to turn his head when Minerva spoke.

            "They're out there, Albus.  All of them.  Wearing robes and holding candles as though they were some type of Holy Order.  There are too many of them.  We cannot win."

            "Faith…Minerva.  You must…have…faith.  The…Order has…held out this…long.  There is…always…a chance.  You must…trust…your leader.  Trust…in…Harry."

            Dumbledore closed his eyes and slept.  McGonagall bit her lip to fight back the tears as she left the room.  Down the hallways she walked once again, this time without purpose.  Had her mind not been preoccupied, she would have noticed the figure standing in the hallway.  She bumped hard into Severus Snape.

            "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, Severus.  I've just been to see Albus."

            Snape's expression changed to one of concern and interest.  "How is he?"

            "He fell asleep again just as I left.  He says we should have faith."  This was the breaking point for Minerva McGonagall.  She buried her face in her hands and cried.  "I don't think he's going to last much longer."

            "I'll see what I can do for him.  Go speak with Potter, he's been asking to see you."  Severus stormed off with his cloak billowing behind him (A/N: Sorry to upset the mood, but does that constant billowing bother anyone else?).

            Minerva made her way to Gryffindor tower, where a seventeen-year-old Harry Potter stood at the common room window, watching the enemy.  Ron and Hermione stood on either side of him, no one saying a word.  McGonagall broke the silence.  "What is it, Mr. Potter?"

            Harry didn't turn his head as he spoke.  "Have you seen them out there?"

            "Indeed I have."

            "Each of them holds a candle.  There are too many for us."

            Ron broke in, trying to find some way in which their situation could lighten.  "Harry, isn't it possible that some are holding two candles?  Then their numbers would seem larger than they really are!"

            "No.  Can't you see the shadows of their hoods?  They are as many as they seem to be."

            "What should we do about them, Potter?"

            Harry turned around to give McGonagall a laugh of pure irony.  "I called for you to ask you the same question."

            "Perhaps someone else has an answer," mused Hermione, speaking for the first time.

            The Boy Who Lived nodded in agreement.  "I want the three of you to gather everyone together and meet me back here in a half an hour."

            Ron looked at his best friend.  "Where are you going?"

            Harry slipped his wand in his pocket and fastened his school cloak.  "I need to see a few people first."

                                                             *****

A/N:  WOW.  Never before have I read something that SUCKED this bad.  I must warn you now that I have absolutely NO idea where the hell this is going.  I'm writing it as I go.  I would definitely recommend downloading this song simply because it is a damn cool song.  Sorry about the short chapter thing.  The next one MIGHT be longer.  I'm planning on this being 18 chapters, so they won't all be incredibly long.  If anyone wants to BETA this, e-mail me with the subject line BETA, and tell me a bit about you and your writing habits.  I generally don't make too many mistakes, but I'd prefer if it was proofread, JUST to be sure.

I would thank my reviewers if there were any, but since this is the first chapter, that's kind of impossible.

~~Aindel~~

Na Rain cy Aind El

Maegla dest itishek theranos.

Ish lowla serámbar thé na elek,

A serowla tay sal na teler nat.  


	2. Horror and Madness I've Seen Here

A/N:  Wow.  I can't believe people liked this story enough to review!  Yes, I realize there are only 3 reviews, but still.  I must say this now: I have ABSOLUTELY no clue as to what the HELL I'm doing.  Not all of this is planned, and the planned parts will probably change.

DISCLAIMER:  Stupid Rowling owns everything.  I have NOTHING! *bursts into tears for lack of possessions*  Wait… the plot is…MINE!  I OWN something!  Woo-hoo!  I also own the CD this song is on, but I doubt that counts for much.  I didn't see a penny from its sale except the cash that LEFT my hand.

Thank-you to all of my lovely reviewers:

Nikki- Of COURSE they didn't fit together.  I'M writing this, after all.  J/K.  Yeah, I'm going to fix it up after I finish the fic.

SunKitten- YAY!  I have found a fellow Blind fan (other that my incredibly odd friend).  Correction on your review:  It was Fëanor who rode to the gates of Angband, not Fingolfin (God, I hate that name…but I guess it's better than Finarfin *shudder*).  You may want to check out my incredibly odd friend's fic.  Her penname is El Borla Cynara, and the fic is called Battlefield.  Gee, guess which song she used. : P

Deimos- Damn cool name.  Don't worry, I'll be writing more.  Like I said, I plan for this to be 18 chapters.

Chapter 2 Finally I've found myself 

_In these lands_

Horror and madness I've seen here 

            Harry quickened his pace as he strode toward the dungeons.  He stopped in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room and said the password.  The passageway opened to reveal the shimmering green walls of the common room.  The person Harry had come to see sat in front of the fire.

            "I knew you were coming," said the figure in the chair.

            "What's the word?  What have they said?"

            Draco Malfoy rose from the plush chair and walked over to a table with two glasses of water on it.  He handed one to Harry before answering.  "They say that now is the time to attack, when Dumbledore is weak, and their leader unsure and inexperienced.  Voldemort has said that this will be the final battle between the forces of Light and Dark."

            Harry nodded.  He had expected as much, and needed other information.  "Is it only them?  Do they have creatures in the forest?  What are their numbers?"

            Malfoy smirked.  He may be working for the Order, but he was still a Malfoy.  "Curious little warlord, aren't you?"

            "Draco, this is no time to be smart.  I need those answers!"

            "Jesus, Harry!  Calm down," Draco reassured.  "They've said that they won't attack until you're out on the field.  They don't want to let you get away."  Harry nodded before Draco continued.  "There are about a hundred and a half of them, plus two score dementors.  I don't know if they have creatures or not.  I was never told, but I don't hear everything."

            Harry sighed.  He glanced at the boy next to him.  "Well, if they're waiting for us to be there, that gives us a bit of time.  But we still don't have much.  Their patience will run thin."

            "Hm.  Then it'll end up like last time.  A bloody massacre, leaving more of the few we had for dead on the foggy hills, many of the others wounded."

            "And Dumbledore near death," finished Harry, thinking of the beloved Headmaster who now lay on his deathbed.  There was an awkward pause where neither boy knew quite what to say.  "Our last meeting will be in a little more than twenty minutes in the Gryffindor common room.  You'll be there?"

            "I was here in the beginning when the Order was reborn; I'll be there to see it finish."

            Harry left without a word, pausing only to nod to Draco at the entrance.  He decided he needed to clear his mind before he tried to think, so he began the climb up to the astronomy tower.  It was still early morning, and no light would show itself, not even the stars.

            None of this should have happened, he thought.  No one should have to endure these pains and hardships.  We have seen more innocent people die in the past three years than people one hundred years ago saw in two decades.  I saw Cedric go down first.  Next was a small group of unknown wizards who tried to form an underground movement.  They were only recognizable as wizards by the shards of broken wood that had been strewn about the mangled corpses.  I was the one who found the bodies on the doorsteps of Hogwarts.  I saw Percy Weasley fall when he took the Avada in an effort to save a muggle family from enslavement.  I was fighting back-to-back with Dumbledore himself when he was hit with the Avada in the last battle.  Had it not been for his knowledge of forgotten magic, he would be dead on the field now as well.

            Malfoy.  Where would the Order be now if not for the help of Draco Malfoy?  He was indeed there at the first meeting of the Order after the rising of Voldemort.  We all thought Dumbledore was mad to let him in.  He was the son of a Death Eater, and one of the top ones at that.  Why was he here, now, at the meeting?  It was because of his grandmother.  She had been killed by Lucius as an example to Draco of what happened to people who did not follow the Dark Lord.  He was under the imperius, and could not look away.  He wanted to be a part of what she had fought for; what she had died for.  His defiance of his father was not openly displayed.  Draco was given his Dark Mark after fifth year, and served as the Order's spy.  Snape well knew that Voldemort would kill him if he returned, and therefore could no longer serve in espionage.  He gained small bits of information from the weakest of the Dark Lord's crowd, but Draco brought back everything.  Voldemort trusted him.        

            Harry glanced out the window of the astronomy tower at the flickering candles and sighed once more.  It was time to live out his purpose.  He walked briskly down the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor tower. 

A/N: Sorry, but I have to leave it there, otherwise I'll start going into the next chapter, which would make NO sense with the bit of lyrics I've used for this chapter.  I am also sorry it took this long to update, but I've been loaded down with homework, babysitting, and my other fics.  I am also also sorry that this chapter was bloody horrible, and I promise it will get darker and angstier.  Well, I hope so anyway.  I'm not to good at this.  If this seems a bit choppy, it's because I stopped typing partway through, and when I got back on the computer, I had forgotten where the hell I was going with this chapter.  I can assure you it wasn't originally the astronomy tower.

            I still have no BETA, so if you want to, e-mail me with the subject line beta or fan fiction so I won't delete it.  Do you really want to trust my fic in the hands of Sharon…Didn't think so.

Review this and I will love you FOREVER! (Unless you flame me!)

~~Aindel~~


	3. A King of the Lost

A/N:  WHY do I insist on writing without a plan???  I never end up typing what I set out to type.  Meh.  You people seem to like it anyway, so I guess it's okay.  Sorry this took so long, but I was busy seeing the second movie again (our theatre re-opened it for March Break) and getting my stupid Diphtheria immunization (I HATE needles!!).  I am also sorry about the horrible format of the lyrics in the last chapter, but my computer likes to be a pain in the you-know-what. 

Disclaimer: As I read in someone else's disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they own me. All of you who have seen me write know that this is damn well true.

Huggles to all of my –1- reviewer (popular, aren't I?!)

Devilish Potter- I'm working on it!  I'm glad you think it's awesome, because I sure as hell don't.  But then again, I've had people tell me before that I'm a BIT too self-critical.  Maybe this is one of those times.  
  


Chapter 3

_For what I became a King of the lost?_

Barren and lifeless the land lies 

            The portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room.  What was left of the crowd had gathered there, waiting for Harry.  He was their last hope, their only hope.  If he failed, the wizarding world would be exploited without censor, muggles would be killed, and chaos would reign supreme on the planet.

            A large table had been brought up and placed in the center of the room.  The group sat around it, leaving one of the two chairs at the head empty.  A pale Albus Dumbledore occupied the other.  To the left of Harry's chair was the seat of Ron Weasley.  Hermione Granger sat across from him, next to Dumbledore.  Professor McGonagall was beside Hermione, across from Draco Malfoy, and next to Professor Snape.  Sirius Black occupied the seat next to Draco.  The others at the table had no specific place.  These others consisted of Fred, George, Ginny and Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, Seamus Finnigan, Professor Flitwick, Alastor Moody, a dozen of the Hogwarts house elves, and around twenty little known witches and wizards from Great Britain.  Hagrid took up a larger than normal chair at the opposite end of the table.  Fawkes was also present, bringing a small sense of peace to the anxious wizards and witches.

            Harry sat down, and looked around the table.  They were a pitiful group.  They would not last through this battle against the mass of Dark Ones outside the castle.  "This is it.  We are the last of the Order of the Phoenix.  Our fate is decided today, on these grounds which we have worked so hard to protect."  He paused before continuing.  "Our spy, Draco Malfoy," he nodded toward the Slytherin boy, "has told me that there are one hundred and fifty Death Eaters and supporters out there, and forty dementors.  Unfortunately, we do not know what kinds of creatures they possess, if any."

            Snape interrupted Harry.  "I believe I can spread some light onto that particular question.  One of the supporters I spoke with had been sent to secure some beasts.  He said that the Dark Lord had demanded a chimaera, graphorns, a manticore, quintapeds, and a few runespoors.  We could have some trouble on our hands."

            As if we don't already, Harry thought to himself.  "Hagrid," he addressed the large man, "what do you think?"

            "Yeh've got trouble, I can say that.  The quintapeds should be easy enough ter kill; they've got no protection from magic.  Runespoors too.  Yeh've only got ter hit 'em once with a spell an they're down.  Yer gonna have trouble with th'others, though.  Graphorn hide's stronger than dragon's, an they've got two sharp horns on their 'eads.  Chimaeras have lion 'eads an dragon tails.  Yeh don' have to worry 'bout the middle, s'only a goat.  If yer strong enough, it should be killed easily.  Th'only problem is, no one's strong enough.  Manticores'll be the worst.  Its got a man's 'ead, the body of a lion, an the tail of a scorpion.  The skin's as strong as a dragon's, an the sting kills yeh instantly."

            Ron, once again desperately looking for a bright side, piped up.  "Well, at least they haven't got a basilisk."

            Hagrid shook his head.  "Yeh would've preferred a basilisk ter this lot, Ron."

            Ron went very pale and sunk low in his seat.  Harry pitied his friend.  He knew that Ron wanted to cheer everyone up, but this situation had no light.  They were indeed doomed.

            "What are we going to do?"  Ginny spoke for the first time.  She looked to Harry, her brother, and Dumbledore for her answer.

            "I don't know," Harry replied, shaking his head.  "I just don't know."

            "You must do…whatever…you can.  It is…all that you…can do."

            Harry turned to Dumbledore.  "Sir?"

            "Harry…You must set…each person to…a task which…they can…do.   Each of you has…a special skill.  You must…use them…now."  Dumbledore lay back and was silent.  McGonagall rushed over and checked his vital signs; he was still alive, but barely.  Harry gestured to her, and she brought the Headmaster back to his office.

            "You need more time to think, don't you?" Hermione asked Harry, noticing the expression on his face.  Harry nodded gratefully. "We'll leave you alone for a bit then."  Everyone rose to leave their leader to think.

            "Wait.  Ron, Hermione and Ginny, stay with me.  I need to talk as much as I need to think."

            The three that Harry had requested stayed behind.  The others left Gryffindor tower, preparing themselves in their own was for the battle that was to come.  Harry moved to the couch in front of the fire and fell into the cushions.  Ginny walked over and sat next to him.  The other two followed her, Ron squishing in next to his sister, Hermione sitting on the armrest next to Harry.

            "Why am I the one to do this?  Why do people follow me?" Harry thought, half to himself, half out loud.  Ron began the answer.

            "You're our friend.  We've followed you before, and we'll always follow you."

            "Dumbledore chose you to take his place," Hermione added.  "He believed that you would lead us to our fate, whatever it may be."

            Ginny answered his questions last.  "You are The Boy Who Lived.  You faced these same dangers before you could walk or talk, and you survived.  You have an aura of command, compassion and determination.  You know what needs to be done, and you do it.  You aren't afraid of what will happen to you, only of what will happen to others.  You possess the same qualities that made people believe in Dumbledore.  That is why so many entrust their lives to you, Harry."

            "Then once again, I must do what needs to be done.  The last battle will be fought soon.  Let us hope that the trust of these people has not been wrongly placed."

A/N: That was A LOT sappier than I intended it to be, but my fingers rule my brain, and they're the ones that type this.  Just so you know, not that you really care, until the end of this fic, when the killing is strategic and logical, the people that die and are dead have been knocked off because I either don't like them or don't want to write about them.  I MIGHT BE GETTING A BUDGIE!!!  My sister and I have decided that we want a budgie (since it's about the only thing other than fish that we CAN have.  Stupid allergies), and I thought we could name it Pippin.  If you have any REALLY good budgie names, let me know. 

            As I have said, I still need a Beta, so e-mail me or review if you want to, and I'll consider it.  Thanks a million.

All hail the pretty purple button!  Long live the review box! 

~~ Aindel ~~           


	4. Lord of All Noldor

A/N: Never mind the bird names.  The budgie's name is Meeko.  Of course, you would all know this if you read my bio, which I doubt you do.

WARNING: People in this fic DIE.  FREQUENTLY.  I LIKE killing them off.

Disclaimer: If you think I own this, you are very kind, but there is no way I could come up with such an ingenious plot.  This is the reason I am reduced to writing fan fiction.

Once again, I only have ONE reviewer.

Hannah- I love that name.  It's the same forwards and backwards (I forget what the word for that is…).  No one is going to come save them.  I will tell you now that this will NOT have a happy ending.  I am going to kill off lots of people.  The ones I don't like go first.  

If anyone wants me to e-mail him or her (most likely her) when I update, let me know.  Leave your e-mail address in your review.

I AM STILL IN NEED OF A BETA!!! E-MAIL ME IF YOU WANT TO DO IT!!

Ahem.

Right.

Chapter 4

_Lord of all Noldor_

_A star in the night_

_And a bearer of hope_

_He rides into his glorious battle alone_

Farewell to the valiant warlord 

            Harry followed Professor McGonagall, who was almost running.  Dumbledore had asked to see Harry immediately.  Something was wrong, Harry could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

            McGonagall gave the password to the gargoyle, and the stairs appeared.  She rushed up them, never faltering once, Harry right behind her.  She opened the office door, and shooed Harry in.  The door was closed with a soft click.

            Harry walked over to his old Headmaster, who was lying very still on a bed in the office.  His eyes barely opened to look at Harry.

            "Harry…" the Headmaster began, "what…will you…do?"

            "I'm not sure, Professor," Harry answered truthfully, his emerald eyes showing the anticipation of defeat.  "I cannot lead them.  I don't know enough!  Ask Professor McGonagall, or even Professor Snape!  But not me, Sir.  I can't do this."

            "You were…meant to do this."

            "I have only survived thus far because of you, Professor.  I don't know how to be a leader.  They will all die because of me, and I do not want that!"

            "Trust your… instincts…Harry.  They…will guide you.  Listen…to the wisdom of…others, but…trust your own…judgment as well."  Professor Dumbledore lay still and closed his eyes.  Haryy became very alarmed.

            "Professor?!"

            "Good luck…Harry Potter."  With those as his last words, Albus Dumbledore left the world of the living.

            Salty tears poured slowly down the face of The Boy Who Lived.  "No."  His denial of the death came out as a whisper, but grew louder.  "No! NO!"  Harry stormed out of the office and down the staircase.  He ran without having a destination.  Anger, pain, sadness and fear coursed through his mind and his blood.  He reached a dead end, and pounded his fist into the wall several times before sinking to the floor.

            How many more will die, Harry asked himself.  How many good and innocent people will die before we are free of this monstrousness?  

            Harry got up from the floor and faced the nearest window.  They were out there.  Them.  The reason for all of the death and destruction.  The cause of the death of Dumbledore, the greatest Headmaster that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy had ever had, and numerous others.

            "You took many lives before, Voldemort, until you met me.  I will be your downfall.  You will pay for the lives you have taken.  You will pay!"

            This would be the day when justice would be served.  He was the beacon of hope for every person on the earth.  He would face the Dark Lord, and destroy him, or die trying.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter….Nope.  Never mind.  I lied.  I'm not sorry in the least.  I TOLD you that a lot of these chapters would be short, since the fic is so long, and I can only do so much with a given song passage.

            HA! I killed Dumbledore!  I killed Dumbledore!  *Does little happy dance* I realize that I'll probably be flamed for it, but I DON"T CARE.  I killed him!  Wheee!!!

            Right.  See you in the next chapter (whenever I get it up).

~~ na Rain cy Aindel ~~


	5. Fate lies deep in the Dark

A/N: That's it.  I'm tired of asking for a BETA.  You're just going to have to deal with my mistakes, because there's no way in hell that I'm going to leave my fic in the hands of Sharon.  

I love this chapter.  I get to kill off more people.  I haven't decided whom (stupid grammar check) yet, but I know I'm going to kill more people.  I'm going to keep my favorites alive for as long as I can, but I'll probably have to kill them, too.  Oh well, the more, the…morbider????  Meh.  Whatever.

Disclaimer: This isn't mine.  I never said it was.  I am not making money off this, though it would be nice if I were.  I'm kind of going broke.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Kateydidnt- Thanks!  Like the name, by the way!

Pinocchio and Mellimetre- Who said you could use our account??  Oh well.  I've been waiting to kill him, too, but I had to wait.  I have to do this systematically.  Don't ask why.

Andaisha- I'm working on it.  Give me time.  I update when I feel like it, and I update the LOTR one as little as possible so I don't have to pause it between now and December.  I killed Dumbledore because I wanted to and he annoyed me.  Stupid old git who can't even afford a full lense for his glasses (my logic behind the "half moon spectacles" thing).

Hannah- Actually, I can easily understand why you think that.  The thought has crossed my mind more than once.  Why does Dumbledore have a look of triumph on his face for a fleeting moment when he hears that Voldemort has risen?  But if you look at the evidence contradicting that theory, you'll find a much stronger argument.  We get to the apocalyptic battle when I SAY we're getting to the apocalyptic battle.  I have to allow them to be angsty and sentimental before I kill them all.  Well, actually, I won't be killing them ALL, because I have an ending planned.  I just wish I could remember what it was…

ANYWAY, thank you to all of you.  I am a slave for reviews!  I live to get feedback!  I don't care if you flame me!

Chapter 5

_The fate of us all_

_Lies deep in the dark_

_When time stands still at the Iron Hill_

_The fate of us all_

_Lies deep in the dark_

_When time stands still at the Iron Hill_

            Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco searched the halls for a sign of Harry.  Professor McGonagall had told them that Dumbledore was dead, and that Harry had run by her, very upset.  They became worried, and set out to find him.

            It was Ginny who found him in that dead-ended hallway, curled up with his head on his knees.  She knelt beside him, but didn't say anything.  Harry knew she was there, and finally said something to break the silence.  "He's gone.  Dumbledore's gone."

            "I know," she said soothingly.  "McGonagall came to tell us after you ran out of the office.  We came looking for you to make sure you were alright, and that you hadn't done anything…" She held back the word _stupid_, not wanting to cause Harry more anger and pain.  He'd been through enough, and would soon be going through more.

            "Stupid," finished Harry.  "I would have, but I guess a part of my brain is still working."  He rested his head back against the wall.

            "What are we going to do, now that Dumbledore's gone?"

            Harry sighed.  "Dumbledore expected me to lead all of you.  His last words to me were to trust my own judgement, and that is what I plan to do.  I'll use what we've learned from past mistakes, look at mistakes Voldemort makes, look at everyone's skills and specialties, and something will come up, I guess."

            "I wish none of this had happened.  Remember how things were when You-Know-Who was just a weak shadow, hiding somewhere?  When everybody could be happy, and not have to worry about being killed, or seeing the death of someone else?  I wish things could go back to the way they were before."

            Harry gave a dry chuckle.  "Even when Voldemort was a shadow, I still had to worry.  He nearly killed me when he was a book in your first year, remember?"  Ginny shuddered.  She hated that memory.  "If it were only me, it wouldn't matter whether things were the way they used to be or not.  But I do wish that all those people who aren't with us hadn't died.  I wish that you didn't have to live in the constant fear that I've endured."

            "Things will get better from here, though.  You'll lead us to victory.  We'll destroy the Dark Lord, and we can live in peace again."

            Harry shrugged.  He didn't want to be optimistic about the situation, only to have all hopes shattered.  "Maybe, Gin.  And then again, maybe we won't.  We don't what Voldemort has planned.  We are as much in the dark as this very castle is.  Who knows what will happen?"

            The head of Ron Weasley came into view at that moment.  "Oi, I've found them!" he hollered.  Draco and Hermione came running around the corner.  The three of them sat with Ginny and Harry.

            "You're all right then, Potter?" asked Draco Malfoy.

            "Harry we were so worried when McGonagall told us," Hermione gushed, giving her best friend a huge hug.

            "I'm fine," said Harry, gently pushing Hermione off him and standing up.  "I believe we have things to do.  We only have so much time left." 

A/N: I never thought it was possible to write so much angst and fluffiness into a chapter at the same time.  I rule!  

Yes, I must warn you all now that this will be slightly H/G, but not much.  I'm just running out of plot advancers and angst triggerers (which isn't actually a word, by the way).  

I realize that this was an extremely short chapter.  This is because I can only stand typing so much crap like that.  There is only so many times Harry can think there's no hope.  I wish I could get to the bloody battle, but I can't.  Plot advancements.  You'll see what I mean.

Once again, thank you to my reviewers, and leave me your e-mail address if you want me to send you a note when I update (don't worry, Hannah, I have your name on my mail list already.  I won't forget you!).

Toodles.

~§ Aindel §~


	6. My computer lives to make me mad IMPORTA...

This is not a chapter.  This is an author's note, which will be placed onto both of my Harry Potter fan fictions.  

I WILL WARN YOU ALL NOT TO READ PAST THIS POINT IN THE NOTE, OR INTO FURTHER CHAPTERS, IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIFTH BOOK.

yOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

WHY IS MY COMPUTER STILL tyPING IN CAPITALS WHEN MY CAPS LOCK ISN'T ON AND i don't have my finger on the shift key?  help!  Please?  somebody?

Right then, i guess this will have to be entirely capitalized.  stupid computer.  now i know why i normally use the computer upstairs.

But that isn't the point of this note (btw, if there are any spelling errors, i apologize.  the program doesn't check capital spellings for some reason…).  i would simply like to say that things in this fic will still go my way, and if i have previously stated THINGS THAT proved to be untrue (figg as dada teacher, for instance), I'm not going to change them.  People who are now dead *coughblackcough* (god, this is annoying.  dumb machine), may die in the fic, they may not.  it depends on my mood.  I'll probably kill him off, for kicks as well as simplicity (i hate complexity.  computers are complex), but i may decide to be kind and have something else done to him.  Dunno what.

I will update when i feel like it, and not a moment before.  after reading ootf, i have some new ideas, so expect a boom of chapters within the next couple days (maybe).  i'm leaving on friday for myrtle beach (damn dance competition.  not me, my sister, but i still have to **watch** and it's **boring**) and i won't be back until late next sunday (obviously.  no one in their right mind from this part of the world would leave ona friday, get there saturday, spend a couple of hours there, and drive back for sunday.  that's just pointless).

Now that i have bored you all to death, and annoyed myself with over-capitalization, i will say farewell.

Toodles.

~§ AIndel Druida §~ 


	7. I stand alone

A/N:  Hello again.  I realize that I probably have no fans left after leaving this fic for so long, but I wasn't quite depressed enough to write it.  Actually, I was at one point, but I didn't have the time to write.  I was so depressed then, I probably could have FINISHED this fic in one night, but let's not talk about that.

I will assume you have all read my author's note, posted previously to this chapter.  If you haven't, tough on you.  The plot and events of the fifth book WILL be mentioned in here. 

Thank you to my reviewers:

Hannah- RELAX.  I will GET THERE eventually.  Nope.  You made a fool of yourself again.  They're not Nordic.  At ALL.  Try ELVISH.  The Silmarillion by J.R.R. Tolkien inspired it, and it's about an elf riding to the Iron Hill, where the big evil dude lives, and battling said evil dude.  There is NO SUCH THING as a review that's too long.  The longer, the better.

El Borla Cynara- *mock indignation* I can have plot development if I want to!  And it will be hard for later event to occur if the main character knocks himself off so early in the fic.

That being said, I think we should start on the fic before I ramble too much.

DISCLAIMER: I NEED MONEY!  Can someone please, Please, PLEASE sell me the rights to these characters so I can make some?  *Begs* PUH-LEEEEAASSSEE???????

Chapter 6

I stand alone 

_No one's by my side_

            Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco walked toward Gryffindor tower, three of them assuming Harry was behind them.  Only Ginny knew that Harry wasn't there, but she wasn't about to say anything to the others.  She well knew that he needed more time to himself.  Over the past few years, he had drawn back from the others, not joining in their activities and jokes.  He could often be found in a dark corner of the common room, thinking or brooding.  The group reached the tower, and entered.  Hermione finally looked back, and noticed Harry's absence.

            "Oh, no!  I'll g…" she began.

            "No," interrupted Ginny.  "Leave him be.  He'll be fine."

            "But we need him!"

            "For what?"

            "To tell us what to do!"

            "I'll do it, then."  Before anyone could say another word, Ginny walked over to the meeting table and grabbed a quill and parchment.  "Hermione, I want you, Charlie, Hagrid, and three of you over there to find as many ways as you can to get past those beasts.  Go to the library and begin NOW."  She paused as they scurried out the portrait hole.  "Mad-Eye, Professor Flitwick, Seamus, Fred and George, you will be taking an inventory of all spells we could possibly use.  Professor Snape, you and I will search your stocks for every healing potion you have.  Professor McGonagall, you will please keep watch, and send a signal if the Death Eaters make any sudden moves.  Lupin, you and Sirius… Where are Sirius and Remus?"

            Ginny's question was greeted by a soft, "oh no", from McGonagall.  The gathering flocked to the window.  They could faintly see two shapes leaving the castle, heading toward the group of Death Eaters.

                                                                                    *****

            Remus Lupin ducked behind a large bush, beside Sirius Black.  "Sirius, are you mad?"

            "Yes…" said Sirius slowly.

            "There are one hundred and fifty death eaters out there, and if they don't get you, the dementors and God only knows what else WILL."

            "Maybe not.  They're going to have all their attention focused on the front doors, because they know Harry's going to come from there.  They won't be expecting us to come from around here."

            Even in the dark, Sirius knew Remus was giving him an incredulous look.  "Don't you think they've thought about someone sneaking up like this?  They'll have posted guards, Sirius!  If it were as easy as you think, Voldemort would be dead by now!"

            "Maybe.  But I still want to try.  For Harry's sake.  The boy's got enough to do as it is, he doesn't need to deal with that _thing_ too."

            "You're forgetting, Padfoot, my friend, of the prophesy.  Only Harry is going to be able to kill him!  What you're doing is suicide, not aiding."  Remus' speech was cut short by a black cloak swooping toward them.  Quickly, they ducked down low, scarcely breathing.  When the shadow had passed, they slowly got up.

            "Right," whispered Sirius.  "On three.  One…Two…"

                                                                                    *****

            A movement near the Death Eaters' camp caught Harry's attention as he gazed out in hatred at the followers of his enemy.  As the two shadows crept across the yard, they caught for a moment in the moonlight.  Harry recognized the silhouettes instantly.  "Remus.  Sirius," he said softly, looking down.  "No.  Don't.  Please don't do it."

            His near-silent pleading would do no good.  Harry could only watch in horror at the scene that played itself out before him.  Remus stunned the first two Death Eaters who turned to him easily, but more came as they noticed what was happening.  They crowded Remus, circling him.  Harry could only imagine the fear going through Remus Lupin's mind.  He turned away, not wanting to see his friend and mentor die.  A flash of light beamed across Harry's eyes for a second, and then was gone.  But Sirius was still fighting.  Jets of red and green alternated out of his wand, stunning or killing every Death Eater to come his way.  Finally, there were too many for even Sirius to handle.  One of the hooded figures got the better of the man, and disarmed him.  A larger black cloak moved forward, but one man, in the midst of the others, held up his hand to stop what could only have been a dementor.  Harry stood unmoving, a hundred thoughts in his head, but the most frequent one was, "_What is Voldemort doing to Sirius?  Why didn't he let the dementor kiss him?_"

                                                                                    *****

            "So, Sirius Black, is it?" questioned a high, cold voice from under the black hood.  The only thing making the cloak distinguishable from the others was the silver trim placed around the edge of the hood.  "Thought you'd take me on, did you?  Let me show you what Lord Voldemort does to those who would attempt his murder so coward-like."  A hand protruded from the cloak, holding a wand.  "_Crucio!_"

            Sirius felt the pain instantly, doubling him over.  His knees hit the ground hard, and his body heaved further down.  His forehead smacked a sharp rock, cutting a large jagged gash across his forehead.  The pain stopped, and he raised his head slowly.  Warm, thick blood dripped into his eyes, blinding him from the man who had caused him so much grief and anger.  Voldemort leaned over him, teeth gleaming in a malicious smile from underneath the hood.

            "I'll bet that taught you a little lesson, didn't it?"  He waited for an answer, but Sirius could only growl in hatred before it turned into a moan of pain.  "I would let you scamper back of to your friends, but I'm a bit bored, since Harry's taking so long to make his move.  I've decided to have a bit of fun with you."  Sirius' eyes grew wide, which only caused him to get more blood in them.  Voldemort motioned to a Death Eater at his right, who stepped forward.  From under their robes came a newly sharpened silver knife.  "Make sure he goes slowly and painfully," came the voice of Voldemort from the folds of black cloth.  "It's never any fun if they don't."  

            "I assure you, I'll have great fun doing this," a distinctly female voice whispered sadistically in his ear.  "It's always better to keep things in the family, don't you think?"  Sirius' mind registered the voice: Narcissa.  She moved the knife closer to him slowly.  Without warning, she plunged the knife into his leg.  As he groaned in pain, she twisted the knife, and then ripped it out.  "Did that hurt, dear cousin?" a falsely sympathetic voice rang out.  "Perhaps not enough."  Again she plunged the knife into his body, this time lodging it firmly between his ribs.  Sirius fell over, gasping, as he felt the knife puncture his lung.  This time, Narcissa did not twist the knife, but brought it out slowly, slicing more downwards as she worked.  She moved to his back, ripping off what remained of his shirt and cloak.  Carefully, as an artist might consider the shaping of a sculpture, she ran the knife down his back, tracing his spine.

            Voldemot yawned.  "Malfoy, give it up.  He's not going to scream for us.  Cut open his chest and simply take out his heart.  I'm tired of watching this useless- -entertainment."  Narcissa grinned as she pinned her cousin to the ground, making sure to squish dirt into the deep slice down his back.  She drew up the knife once more, and brought it downward.

                                                                                    *****

            The gaggle in the tower looked away, and said a prayer for their lost companions.  Tears streamed down many of the faces.  Ginny decided that now would be a good time to check up on Harry.

                                                                                    *****

            Harry Potter turned away from the window as the mangled body of Sirius Black twitched for the last time.  In the last hour, he had lost Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus, the three he depended on the most.  He was now truly alone.  He was determined to win.  He would avenge all of the deaths he had been forced to endure.  Harry was full of an anger he had never felt before.  It gave him a new strength and willpower.  He headed back to Gryffindor tower without a single tear in his eye.

A/N: Holy Jesus, I'm morbid!  You have to admit that was great, though.  I have to say that I'm rather fond of this chapter.  I got to knock off TWO characters… well, sort of.  But whatever.  You all know what I mean, right? 

            I didn't really plan for things to happen exactly like that with Sirius.  I had actually planned to cut off his feet, and then hang him by a tree to let his blood drain out.  I'm not sure where that idea came from, either.  Perhaps I study a bit too far into medieval torture…

            Anywho, (oh my God, I can't BELIEVE I just typed that!) let me know what you think.  The rating's definitely going to have to go up.  I mean, there is NO WAY that was a PG chapter.  The ones after this won't be much better.  We're getting closer to the battle, which I'm sorry to say is going to be long and drawn out, due to the fact that it has to cover so much song span, and I can only think of so many ways of killing people.  If you have any ideas, let me know!  I'm going to need them!

Toodles.

~§ Aindel Druida §~              


	8. Now it's me or you

A/N: Okay, so it's been a while.  Over a month isn't THAT long, is it?  *Gives a nervous laugh as readers unsheathe knives of various shapes and sizes* Erm, yeah, well…I'm sorry.  I've been a bit distracted by the stupid fluffy pink plot bunnies dancing about in my head and nipping me with other story ideas.  Damn rabbits!

DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to keep doing this?  You already know that I don't own it, because if I did, I wouldn't be stupid enough to post it here when I could be making millions.

Thank you to all of my reviewers:

Magic Bunny- Yeah…It was a really random idea.

Hannah- There's nothing wrong with being evil and sadistic.  –I- am, and look at me!   I haven't decided whether or not he's going to die or not.  Probably not, but you never know.  Just look at the Sirius incident.  

El Borla Cynara- Are you sure you spelled 'bohemionity' right, Shar?  I think it's an 'a', not an 'o'.

Only 3 reviews?  *sniff* I feel unappreciated.  If you have any friends interested in this stuff, be sure to tell them about this story.  And now, LE CHAPTER!

Chapter 7__

_I'll dare you_

_Come out_

_You coward_

_Now it's me or you_

            The portrait hole swung open loudly, and slammed again.  No one could look Harry in the eye as he swept through the room.  He stopped at the large table.  Finally, Ginny spoke to him softly.  "I'd handed out tasks to people to get things done.  This is what we have."  She handed the paper stacks to Harry.

            "Good," Harry replied.  He glanced through the material once, and then looked up.  "Has everyone had a chance to look over this?  Do they know what they're doing?"

            "Not quite yet.  We were about to go over it when you came in."

            "All right.  I'll go through it with them now, if you don't mind."

            Everyone took their normal places at the table, leaving empty the chairs of those who had been lost, out of respect.  They turned towards Harry expectantly.

            "The beasts are exactly as we figured them to be.  They are either easily stoppable, or immune to all of our spells.  Therefore, everyone will carry with them one of these, which I have collected from around the school."  Harry waved his wand, and in front of each person's place there appeared an old sword.  At his own place sat the Sword of Gryffindor.  He pointed his wand to a list in front of him, and copies of it flew to each of the members.  "This is a list of every spell that could work on our enemies.  The basics have not been listed, since it can be assumed that we know these well.  

"Professor Snape has brought up every healing potion he owns.  These will be given to Madam Pomfrey, who has been preparing emergency medical equipment on the first floor of the castle.  Should anything go wrong, bring yourself or your companion to her immediately.  We can afford precious few losses."  Harry glanced over to the empty chairs of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  "If everyone would please go over these notes now, I need to speak privately with Draco."

            Draco Malfoy rose from his seat, and followed Harry into one of the dormitories.  "I've been waiting for this.  I knew I wouldn't be with the rest of you."

            "I'm afraid not.  Voldemort believes you to be a spy for him, and won't expect you there until the last.  I need you to begin an attack from within the masses, if you're willing."

            Draco shrugged.  "That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

            Harry looked straight into his eyes.  "With that many surrounding you while you're attacking, there's a good chance you may be killed."

            "Potter, I've been battling within myself for a long time.  Death or life in this battle makes no difference to me.  Either way, I'll be at peace when it's over."

            "And if Voldemort should win?"

            "He won't."

            Harry snorted faintly.  "I wish I were as confident as you."

            "If you were, then you wouldn't be yourself.  I'm a Malfoy; I was born cocky."

            "No comment on that.  It might also give us some time if you fed them more false information."

            "What've you got in mind?"

            Sighing, Harry sat down on a bed and put his fingers to his forehead.  "Nothing.  Absolutely nothing.  That _creature_ has robbed me of my strength and wit."  He began to shake with anger.  "He's taken my family and my friends.  Well, he'll not have me!  This is the end, I swear!  This will be the end of Voldemort!  That coward who hides behind his black followers will die by my hands!"

            "Should I tell him that?  And then say that your anger will make you rash and all that other psychological nonsense?"

            Harry raised an eyebrow at him.  "Remind me again why I put up with you?"

            "Can't say that I ever figured that one out."

            A small smile spread across The Boy Who Lived's face.  "Thanks, Malfoy.  You'd better go now.  I plan to begin soon."

            Draco nodded, and disapparated.  Harry returned to the common room.  "I've just sent Draco to the Dark Lord.  We'll give them a little time, and then, the end begins."

A/N: Yeah, I know, this is a very very short chapter, but it's a filler.  Next chapter, we actually begin the battle!  Thank God.  I've been waiting a long time for this.

Once again, I must ask that if anyone has a way for someone to die, send it to me.  I run out of ideas easily.

Until the next chapter,

Aindel Druida


End file.
